Kareoke Night!
by Purpl3Mania
Summary: The sonic gang are having kareoke night! What madness will erupt now?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Ames we're gonna be late!"Sonic yelled impatiently. It was 6:00 p.m and Sonic and Amy were getting ready to go to a kareoke party. Sonic was dressed wearing a white v-neck and gray shorts. He changed his soap shoes to some white Nike's.

"I told her to dress up earlier, but NOOOOOO! She said just one more minute! Gosh, sometimes she drives me cra-"

The azul hedgehog stared with his mouth wide open when his sakura girlfriend came down. She was wearing a white round-neck Aeropostale shirt with gray ripped skinny jeans and white high-top Nike's. She made her waist-length hair slightly wavy and was wearing a little lip-gloss.

"Alright quit your yapping i'm done!" Amy said. "Oh,"She said when she noticed the way Sonic was staring. She smirked.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She asked.

"You look really nice Ames." Sonic said while blushing.

"Thanks" She said as she walked over and gave him a little peck on his cheek. "Now come on let's go!" She said

(30 minutes later)

Sonic and Amy walked into Rouge's huge villa and immediately were welcomed by the people already there.

"Sup my blue friend." Knuckles said as he approached him.

"Hey hon." Rouge said to Amy as she walked up.

"Hey Rouge," Amy said. The two of them started walking towards the family recreational center where a giant stage had been set up. The room had a large banner above that said 'Sonic Team Kareoke'. The stage had a microphone in the middle and a chair just in case someone needed to play a guitar. Rouge let everyone talk and mingle for about 15 minutes before she went up and quieted everyone.

"Alright, it seems like everyone is here and we've all had time to settle down. SO, HOW ABOUT WE GET THIS THING STARTED?" She yelled. Everyone cheered. "Ok, so who wants to go first?"

"I DO!" Amy volunteered as she sauntered up to the stage. Everyone cheered as she got onto the stage.

"So what're ya gonna sing hon?" Rouge asked

"I'm gonna sing We R Who We R." She replied.

"Ok, let's give it up for Amy!"Rouge yelled.

"I WILL!" Sonic yelled. Everyone turned and laughed. Then they focused on Amy as the music started to play..

_Hot and dangerous, if you're one of us then roll with us _

_cause we make the hipsters fall in love _

_when we got our hot-pants on and up_

_and yes, of course we does! We runnin_

_this town just like a club,_

_and no, you don't wanna mess with us got Jesus on_

_my neck-a-lace es es _

_Got that glitter on my eyes, stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexy-fied, so let's go-o-o! Lets go! _Amy started swaying her hips to the beat and soon everyone was out of their seats and dancing while she continued.._  
_

_Tonight we're going hard, hard, ha-ha-ha-hard_

_Just like the world is our-our-o-o-o-ours_

_We're tearin it apar-par-pa-pa-pa-part_

_You know we're superstars, WE R WHO WE R!_

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-d-d-dumb _

_Our bodies going numb numb nu-nu-nu-numb _

_We'll be forever youn-youn-yu-yu-yu-young_

_Ya know we're superstars, WE R WHO WE R! _

_DJ turn it up it's about damn time to live it up_

_I'm so sick of being so serious, it's makin my brain delirious_

_I'm just talkin truth, i'm tellin u bout the shit we do_

_We're sellin our clothes, sleepin in cars _

_dressin it down, hittin on dudes (HARD)_

_Got that glitter on my eyes, stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexy-fied, so let's go-o-o! Lets go!_

_Just like the world is our-our-o-o-o-ours_

_We're tearin it apar-par-pa-pa-pa-part_

_You know we're superstars, WE R WHO WE R!_

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-d-d-dumb _

_Our bodies going numb numb nu-nu-nu-numb _

_We'll be forever youn-youn-yu-yu-yu-young_

_Ya know we're superstars, WE R WHO WE _

The crowd erupted in cheers as she regained her place next to Sonic.

"You were great Ames" he said

"Thanks" She said

"Ok next we have Sonic the Hedgehog!" Rouge said as he sauntered up to the stage...


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic waited until the crowd settled before he started talking.

"The song i'm gonna sing is dedicated to Miss Amy Rose. It's called Just the Way You Are"

The crowd was 'awwing' while the music started..

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like their not shining_

_her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying, _

_she's so beautiful... and I tell her everyday.._

Sonic closed his eyes for a second then looked at Amy..

_Yeah, i know, i know when I compliment her she won't believe me_

_and it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what i see_

_but every time she asks me 'do i look okay' I say.. _

_"When i see your face, there's not a thing that I would change,_

_cause girl you're amazing, **just the way you are**_

_and when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,_

_cause girl you're amazing, **just the way you are**_

Amy started to have tears in her eyes as Sonic smiled and continued..

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

Amy blushed when he sang this and the crowd laughed.

_Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday _

_Oh you know, you know, you know, i'll never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for, stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look ok, you know I'll say!  
_

_When i see your face, there's not a thing that I would change,_

_cause girl you're amazing, **just the way you are**_

_and when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,_

_cause girl you're amazing, **just the way you are**_

_The way you are, the way you are_

_Girl you're amazing(amazing) **just the way you are**_

Sonic walked off the stage with the mike still in his hands toward Amy.__

_When i see your face, there's not a thing that I would change,_

_cause girl you're amazing, **just the way you are**_

_and when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,_

_cause girl you're amazing, _

Sonic reached Amy and took her hands in his. He rested his forehead on hers and looked deep into her jade-green eyes. Then, he lovingly said

_**"just the way you are"**_

With that, he kissed her for a good 2 minutes. The crowd yelled in happiness as they broke apart.

"I love you Ames"

Amy cried as she said, "I LOVE YOU TOO SONIC!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, Amy said she'd like to sing another song, this one is more emotional.." Rouge said. Amy stepped onto the stage.

"This song is dedicated to Sonic.. i'm sorry about what happened when you finally showed me how you felt.."Amy said looking into his eyes. Sonic's ears dropped a little and you could see him stiffen due to the fact that he was remembering what happened. Amy continued.

"This song is called Back to December." The music started and Amy started singing.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_  
_How's life, tell me how's your family_  
_I haven't seen them in a while_  
_You've been good, busier than ever_  
_Small talk, work and the weather_  
_Your guard is up and I know why_  
_Because the last time you saw me_  
_Is still burning in the back of your mind_  
_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

_[Chorus]_  
_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December all the time._  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I go back to December turn around and make it all right_  
_I go back to December all the time._

_These days I haven't been sleeping_  
_Staying up late playing back myself leaving_  
_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_  
_Then I think about summer_  
_All the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side_  
_And realized I loved you in the fall_  
_And then the cold came and the dark days_  
_When fear crept into my mind_  
_You gave me all your love_  
_And all I gave you was goodbye_  
_[Chorus]_  
_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December all the time._  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I go back to December turn around and change my own mind_  
_I go back to December all the time._

_I miss your tan skin your sweet smiles._  
_So good to me, so right_  
_And how you held me in your arms that September night_  
_The first time you ever saw me cry_  
_Maybe this is wishful thinking_  
_Probably mindless dreaming_  
_If we loved again I swear I'd love you right_  
_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_  
_So if the chain is in your door I understand_

_[Chorus]_  
_But this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I go back to December_  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right_  
_I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind_  
_I go back to December all the time_  
_All the time.._

The song ended and Amy stepped off the stage and stood next to Sonic. She was about to say something when he interrupted.

"It's ok Ames, I forgive you. Let's just not speak of that night again." He said with a hint of a smile. Amy smiled and hugged him.

"Deal." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok,who wants to go next?"

All of a sudden, the lights cut off and a voice was heard saying," **get off the stage..."** Rouge screamed and ran off the stage. "**good. now.." **

All of a sudden, the lights came back on and Mark was on the stage.

"MARK, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" Amy yelled.

"Relax Ames, everything's under control. I just wanted to sing a song. I'm gonna sing Live Your Life remixed by Trey Songz."

"Ok, fine whatever.." Rouge said. The music began.

_Game who's gone play today, guess it's gone be Mark today_

_Reppin for VA today, ignorin what the haters say_

_got my own lane, guess it's safe to say I paved a way_

_playin like the Lakers back in '88, MJ fade away in '98_

_safe to say that I'm am great, you can say i'm huuungry, _

_I CAN EAT A LION'S PLATE, I'm a carnivore, I said before, _

_It's breakfast time i'm spittin out metaphors_

_I guess i'm hella' bored, or hella' talented, _

_who else can tip this nigga's tip shit like I done did?_

_Two songs 'fore I hit the airport, in my wifebeater, in my air shorts_

_Dre' head phones, Trey head gone, pick a line, any rhyme, and it's dead homes_

_Cause i kill beats like a still beast and it's still peace, if u don't feel me_

_Cus i'm still me, and i'm filthy, livin my life until they kill me_

_Don't believe i'm dope u must be smokin on that real D_

_This a real G u facin, No not Mason! I AM JUST AMAZIN! Skill and grace,_

_they extra though like episodes of Will and Grace, smokin presidential _

_while I chill gettin face, I'm so Bill Clinton- The Head of the State,_

_This ain't nothin new though, catch me out on Pluto, i'm out of this world,_

_**WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THOUGH?** Somewhere back there, like _

_back, back where? My fans got me, they will never drop me, that's exactly why I _

_say that 'they can never stop me' Everything I do is cold, Appalachians, Rockies_

_mountain tops are cold as shit, let's just see how cold I get cus I'm goin to the top,_

_HOLLA WHEN YOU NOTICE IT! Boutta latta, beatta lotta, however the sample go,_

_Say I gotta oh so, what I need a sample fo _

_Got a lot of green, not enough to get a phantom though _

_Runnin through the green like a deer or some antelope_

_Pressure's on me, but aint nothing I can't handle though _

_Nothing I ain't seen, game sweeter than a cantaloupe _

_I'm like the villain man, they can be the good guys _

_I'm Heath Ledger, my role's much better _

_No Joker though, face like poker though _

_Furthest you've chillies been is the Pocono _

_All the G's say, trigga it's your time again _

_Plus the women feel him as if they were ridin him _

_It's the T, and then it's the R, give me a E, then Y and Songz _

_This is for free, this is no charge, do it with ease, this is not hard _

_You're killing it right (Yeah) Treyy eyy eyy _

_Middle fingers to hatas, he killing it right (yeah)Treyy eyy eyy _

_From VA to Jamaica, he killing it right _

_He tight (Yeah) he right (Eyy) he tight (Fo Sho) _

_He killin it right _

_He tight (Yeah) he right (Eyy) he tight (Fo Sho) _

_He killin it right _

_Belive dat _

_Ooohhh. Eyy Eyy _

_Aint nobody dope like Songz _

_Imma let the beat go on _

_Ride the Paper Trail on home _

_Forever Imma keep my grind on _

_Aint nobody on the shit that I'm on _

_Not that I'm on (No) _

_Either Imma go hard or go home _

_And I aint goin home. _

_It's the T, and then it's the R, give me a E, then Y and Songz _

_This is for free, this is no charge, do it with ease, this is not hard _

_You're killing it right (Yeah) Treyy eyy eyy _

_Middle fingers to hatas, he killing it right (yeah)Treyy eyy eyy _

_From VA to Jamaica, he killing it right _

_He tight (Yeah) he right (Eyy) he tight (Fo Sho) _

_He killin it right _

_He tight (Yeah) he right (Eyy) he tight (Fo Sho) _

_He killin it right _

The crowd cheered wildly as Mark stepped off the stage._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

"Next is Mark and Sonic dedicating this song to their loyal fans. Here it is! FANCY!"

The music plays.

(Audio)

_Go, go, head, go, go, go, head_

_said, go, go, go, go, go head,_

_go, go, go head,_

(Mark)

_ oh you fancy huh, _

_oh you fancy huh, oh you fancy huh, _

_oh you fancy huh? _

_Nail done, hair done everything did, na-na-nails done,_

_hair done everything did, oh u fancy huh? Oh you fancy huh?_

_Oh you fancy huh? Oh you fancy huh? _

_Nail done, hair done everything did, na-na-nails done,_

_hair done everything did, oh u fancy, _

_You gettin ready, so I know we gon' be here a while, _

_In the bathroom flat-irons and nail-files,_

_spendin hours on salons on yo' hairstyles,_

_in the miles steady rackin' up the air-miles_

_hit the gym step on the scales stare at the numba'_

_you say you dropping 10 pounds preparing for summer_

_and you don't do it for the man, men never notice_

_you just do it for yourself you're the f-cking coldest_

_intelligent too ooh you're my sweetheart_

_I've always liked my women book and street smart_

_long as they got a little class like half days_

_and the confidence to overlook my past ways_

_time heals all, and heels hurt to walk in_

_but they go with the clutch that you carry your lip gloss in_

_and look I really think that nobody does it better_

_I love the way you put it together_

_[Chorus]_

_oh you fancy huh_

_oh you fancy huh_

_oh you fancy huh_

_oh you fancy huh_

_Nail done, hair done, every thing done_

_nails done, hair done, everything d..._

_oh you fancy huh_

_oh you fancy huh_

_you you fancy huh_

_oh you fancy huh_

_[Sonic]_

(points at fans and smiles)

_Well aren't you a breath of fresh air_

_(points at haters)  
_

_from all these superficial gold digging bitches in here_

_they get a baller think that they aint got to pick a career_

_guess they plan on sucking somes d-cks until some millions appear_

_Voila! you do it right he might just buy you a car_

_unless you play these suckers just like B.o.B play the guitar_

_now here you are with your girls having drinks at the bar_

_I say I'm buying you declining I think thats kinda bizarre_

_independant with the demeanor of an RnB singer_

_make it rain finger (check)_

_M3 beamer (check)_

_Champagne range_

_triple white Caddy_

_closet full of brand new clothes and hand bags_

_Alexander McQueen, Prada, Gucci, Chanel_

_D&G, BCBG, Versace, Louie and Bebe_

_Ya don't need it greedy or easy as these other breezy's_

_who f-ck for balls or reason (?)_

_[Chorus]_

_{Mark]_

_Atlanta girls, let me see your hands_

_wave em at the b-tches hating on you with their friends_

_girl you got it_

_let em know everything big_

_nails done hairs done, everything big_

_and my NY girls let me see your hands_

_wave em at the b-tches hating on you with their friends_

_girl you got it_

_let em know everything big_

_nails done hairs done, everything big_

_And my LA girls_

_Atlanta girls, let me see your hands_

_wave em at the b-tches hating on you with their friends_

_girl you got it_

_let em know everything big_

_nails done hairs done, everything big_

_And my TO girls_

_Atlanta girls, let me see your hands_

_wave em at the b-tches hating on you with their friends_

_girl you got it_

_let em know everything big_

_nails done hairs done, everything big_

_[Swizz Beats]_

_Say go Cinderella_

_go Cinderella_

_orgasm blush_

_lipstick 'n conceiler_

_devil in a tight dress_

_girl you a killer and aint nobody realer_

_and aint nobody realer, go, go, go, go, go_

_go, go, go, go, go, go_

_showtime_

_go, go, go, go, go, go_

_As we proceed._

_Uh, 5 and a half and boys(?)_

_ass is off the hook_

_cinderella bout to lose the glass off her foot_

_and when I find it is when I find you_

_and we can do hte things we never got the time to_

_better late than never_

_but never late is better_

_they tell me time is money, well we'll spend it together_

_I'm down for whatever_

_you just lead the way_

_we go to dinner you don't even look at me to pay_

_mature women with more than me were the first to tempt me_

_and Jason had this girl Tammy with a purple Bentley_

_how she got it I aint never get to ask_

_I just knew that she was fine like a ticket on the dash_

_yeah, but shout out to the homeowners_

_the girls that got diplomas_

_and enough money to loan us_

_ a little something extra_

_should we ever need it_

_if it sounds like you then let me hear you repeat it_

_ oh you fancy huh, _

_oh you fancy huh, oh you fancy huh, _

_oh you fancy huh? _

_Nail done, hair done everything did, na-na-nails done,_

_hair done everything did, oh u fancy huh? Oh you fancy huh?_

_Oh you fancy huh? Oh you fancy huh? _

_Nail done, hair done everything did, na-na-nails done,_

_hair done everything did, oh u fancy, _

_You fancy._

The song ended and you could hear the fans screaming all the way from Station Square._  
_


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok, next we have... who do we have?" Rouge said into the mike. She scanned the crowd and spotted Shadow. She smirked. "How bout Shadow?" she said. Everyone turned around and smirked. "There's no way I'm goin up there." he said. "Aww, why? Are you nervous? Guess the Ultimate Life Form isn't as tough as we thought it was!" She said. Shadow glared. "FINE!" He yelled. He went up to the stage and took the mike. "This song is called cooler than me. Rouge, I don't know what demented things you have in that twisted mind of yours, but there is NO WAY you are cooler than me. By the way Knuckles, I know this song is romantic, but I don't have any feelings for that bat." he said. Then, he started.

_If I could write you a song,_  
_and make you fall in love,_  
_I would already have you up under my arm._  
_I used to pull all my tricks,_  
_I hope that you like this._  
_but you probably won't,_  
_you think you're cooler than me._

_you got designer shades,_  
_just to hide your face and _  
_you wear them around like _  
_you're cooler than me._  
_and you never say hey,_  
_or remember my name._  
_its probably cuz, _  
_you think you're cooler than me._

_you got your hot crowd,_  
_shoes on your feet,_  
_and you wear them around,_  
_like they ain't shit._  
_but you don't know,_  
_the way that you look,_  
_when your steps _  
_make _  
_that _  
_much _  
_noise._

_see I got you,_  
_all figured out,_  
_you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen._  
_girl, your so vain, _  
_you probably think that this song is about you._  
_don't you? don't you?_

_if I could write you a song,_  
_and make you fall in love,_  
_I would already have you up under my arm._  
_I used to pull all my tricks,_  
_I hope that you like this._  
_but you probably won't,_  
_you think you're cooler than me._

_you got designer shades,_  
_just to hide your face and _  
_you wear them around like, _  
_you're cooler than me._  
_and you never say hey,_  
_or remember my name._  
_it's probably cuz, _  
_you think you're cooler than me._

_you got your hot crowd,_  
_switching your walk,_  
_and you don't even look when you pass by._  
_but you don't know,_  
_the way that you look._  
_when your steps make_  
_that_  
_much_  
_noise._

_and don't you dare act like you don't know,_  
_know what's up,_  
_cuz your nose is up._  
_I'm approaching up._  
_like I can't give you winter in the summer_  
_or summer in the winter_  
_Miami in December_  
_trying to look bored in them Dior's._  
_she probably is,_  
_Was acting shallow 'til she found out _  
_how deep that my pockets is_  
_Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder_  
_That I think you're fine, but I'm finer _

_'Cause it sure seems_  
_('Cause it sure seems)_  
_You got no doubt_  
_(That you got no doubt)_  
_But we all see_  
_(We all see)_  
_You got your head in the clouds_  
_(Clouds)_

_if I could write you a song,_  
_and make you fall in love,_  
_I would already have you up under my arm._  
_I used to pull all my tricks,_  
_I hope that you like this._  
_but you probably won't,_  
_you think you're cooler than me._

_you got designer shades,_  
_just to hide your face and _  
_you wear them around like, _  
_you're cooler than me._  
_and you never say hey,_  
_or remember my name._  
_its probably cuz, _  
_you think you're cooler than me._

But, you are NOT. ROUGE THE BAT.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bout time I updated! Sorry about the wait, school's been in the way and the Movin On story, but I promise I'll try to update more. Btw, check my profile for some possible Sonamy stories that I may write. Thanks!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

After the song, the gang decided to just hang out and mingle for a while. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Mark, and Shadow all hung out in a corner, and Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze hung out in another corner. "You did great Amy!" Cream said. "Thanks." Mark came over with a blond hedgehog girl with a slightly darker hair color on the tips. She had crystal blue eyes, long and dark eyelashes. She wore a blue tank top and dark blue (almost navy) jeans, and black heeled boots.

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend Melissa. Melissa, meet Rouge, Amy, Cream, and Blaze." Mark introduced. The blonde hedgehog smiled and waved nervously.

"Hi Melissa. I'm Amy, Mark's OTHER girlfriend." Amy said and stared at Mark coldly. Melissa froze. "What?"

"WHAT?" Mark yelled. Amy and the others burst out laughing. "Sorry, I just had to try that out! I'm not his girlfriend, i'm his sister." Amy replied still giggling. Melissa studied her. "Now that I think of it, you two do kinda look alike. Well, it's nice to meet you all, Mark and I are going out to dinner." She said offering them a warm smile. Then she and Mark left out the doors to wherever. "Yea, it is getting kind of late.." Amy said glancing down at her phone. '11:35'. "See you guys tomorrow?" she asked. "Definatley." They said and Amy walked over to Sonic and the guys. She nudged him in his rib, causing him to jerk back towards Amy in a fighting position. Upon seeing her, he relaxed. "Hey Ames, what's up?" he asked, going towards her and putting his arm around her.

"It's getting late, and I'm kind of tired, so, I was wondering if we could go home." She said. He suddenly realized that he was getting drowsy, so he decided to call it a day. "Sure Ames. Catch ya later guys!" He said leading Amy away. One the walk home, Sonic and Amy talked about the party.

"So that was fun! But Mark went a little crazy.." Amy said rolling her eyes. Sonic laughed. "Yea, but that's what makes him fun ta hang around. I mean, can you imagine if everyone was like Shadow? **_MAN_**! That would suck!" **(Sorry Shadow fans) **he said and Amy just had to laugh vigorously. "Sonic, you are so slow.." she said as they approached their home. Sonic unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Amy took off her shoes and went over to the stairs to set the alarm. Sonic watched her until she finished and walked over to her. "Come on Ames, up the stairs." he said lifting her up.

They reached their large room and Sonic set her on her feet. She went over to her closet to get changed, and Sonic went over to his. He took off his shirt, pants, and shoes. Then he walked over to the bed and waited for her. Pretty soon a tired, yet still gorgeous looking hedgehog came over in a giant white t-shirt only and climbed into the bed with Sonic. She laid her head on her pillow and tried to fall asleep- and almost did- until Sonic lifted her up and stared into her increasingly tiring eyes.

"What is it Sonic? I'm tired." she said and yawned for emphasis. Sonic leaned over and kissed her gently on her lips. It took a while, but slowly, he felt Amy return the kiss more passionatly and strongly than he was. Sonic smirked into the kiss and let his right hand cup her face. He leaned deeper into the kiss and pushed Amy down onto the bed. Her heart racing, Amy felt her sleep escaping her and her lust overcoming her. She brought up her hand into the back of Sonic's head and stroked the back of his head lovingly. Sonic moaned along with Amy simultaneously, causing Amy to giggle. Sonic lowered his head toward her jaw and slowly kissed it, occasionally licking it. Amy moaned while Sonic readjusted his position to kissing her neck. Without having to kiss Sonic anymore,-seeing that he was doing all the work- Amy felt her drowsiness coming again and she had to fight to stay awake.

"Sonic, i'm sorry but I'm really tired." She said. Sonic moved away and looked at her. Amy blushed and continued, "But, if you like, we could continue tomorrow.." she said, the blush getting deeper and one starting to form on Sonic's muzzle. "Ok Ames. Goodnight." He said and laid back down with Amy joining him. She cuddled closer to him and buried her face in his chest. Sonic wrapped his arm around Amy's curvy waist and grinned when Amy smiled at his touch. Slowly, he too closed his eyes an drifted off to sleep.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Wow. I have to say this, aside from chapter two is my favorite one. Just some Sonamy for you guys! Hope you liked it! Leave a review! XoXo! : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Story discontinued for personal/religious issues.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Amy woke up with Sonic's arms still around her, and smiled to herself. She turned over and kissed his nose, and giggles when she saw him smile a little. He opened his eyes, revealing his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He said smiling. Amy leaned over and kissed him on his lips. He obliged immediately, sliding his tongue into her mouth. They sat up, and Sonic rested his hand on her lower back, while hers stayed on his neck and the back of his head. Sonic rubbed circles into her back, earning a moan from the sakura hedgehog. He leaned onto her neck and licked it, occasionally sucking before returning back to her lips. He kissed softly before pulling away and smiling. "That's how I like starting my mornings." he teased and winked. Amy laughed and got up to brush her teeth. Sonic went down to make breakfast for them. He ended up making bacon, eggs, pancakes, and coffee. Pretty soon, Amy came down and they ate. Sonic went back upstairs to brush his teeth and saw Amy lying down on their bed, on her laptop.

"Whatcha doin?" Sonic asked, lying down next to her.

"Reading a Sonamy story on Fanfiction. It's called 'Mission in My Life.' It's a story of me wanting to have a baby, but-"

"Do you want one?" he asked suddenly. Amy looked at him, shocked at his outburst. Sonic was blushing and looking desperate.

"I don't know.. why? Do YOU want one?" she retorted. Sonic looked down and mumbled, " I don't know, it might be fun to have a little mini-Sonic and mini-Amy running around.." he said. Amy looked at him and thought.

"I don't know.. maybe.. I can definitely see myself having kids one day, but only when I'm married." she hinted looking over to him for a quick second.

"Oh yea! We're definitely getting married, that I can confirm, but how many kids would you prefer?" he asked. Amy looked at him wide-eyed. "You mean you'll propose soon?" she asked. Sonic smiled and kissed her cheek. "Of course. That's why people date right?" he said. "I wouldn't just date you to say, ''' hey! I dated Amy Rose and dumped her!''' I really like you, so I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Amy's eyes started to water. "Hey, don't cry Ames." he said bringing her into a hug. He kissed the back of her head.

"I'm just so happy to hear you say that Sonic. You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." she said looking at him. She brought his face to hers and kissed his lips.

"How many kids do you want Sonic?"she asked.

"Two is good enough Ames." he said.

"Do you have the ring?" she asked, not being able to contain her excitement anymore. Sonic smiled.

"No, I'm gonna bring you with me so you can pick out the one you want." he replied. Amy grinned and hugged him. "I love you so much Sonic."

**I really don't feel like doin this story anymore, but I'll do it for you guys. Btw, Sonic Song Shorts is up!**


End file.
